


Meriang

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Hearty's KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017, Kid!Hinata - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Shoyo meriang, Kei jadi galak.





	Meriang

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokohnya punya Haruichi Furudate. Saya cuma pinjam.
> 
> Prompt family dari hearty's kurotsuki festival week 2017
> 
> Berusaha lucu tapi kayaknya hancur ya. Astaga maafkan saya.

Kei menyeka perlahan bulir-bulir keringat yang bermunculan di dahi bocah dalam pelukannya. Sudah setengah jam sejak bocah jeruk ini berhenti dari tangisnya. Tertidur, kecapekan setelah ngambek.  
Tiga belas tahun lalu, Kei bakal mencak-mencak jika dihadapkan dengan bocah seperti ini. Merepotkan, bikin rusuh, berisik hingga minta digebuk agar diam. Namun sekarang, ia malah kalang kabut jika bocahnya tidak rusuh.  
Waktu memang membuatnya jadi merasa lucu. Ia dulu suka berlari-lari sendirian, mengusiri orang-orang yang berusaha dekat dengannya. _Menjauhlah dariku, kau itu masalahnya_ , begitu motto hidupnya saat masih belia. Tidak terkecuali dengan pria yang kini berbagi nama keluarga dengannya (omong-omong pria itu sedang keluar beli susu formula).  
Namun sekarang ia lebih suka berisik. Lebih suka mengomel ketika kombo rusuh di rumahnya berulah. Masih tetap seperti dulu, pendek-pendek tapi langsung ke bagian yang sakit. Meski yang mengerti hanya salah satu sih. Bocah ini mana ngerti, yang ada juga _ngeloyor_ sambil tertawa-tawa.  
"Sudah tidur?"  
Kei tersentak, lalu mengangguk. Tidak sadar jika Tetsurou sudah pulang. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar sudah melamun sambil menyisiri kepala jingga dalam pelukannya.  
Pria itu menunduk, mengecup dahi Kei sebelum merosot ke kaki sofa dan berganti mengecup si bocah jeruk. Kei menampar tangan Tetsurou yang jahil mengulik-ulik pipi tembam sang bocah. Bisa repot kalau dibiarkan bangun, nanti rewelnya makin menjadi.  
"Dipindahkan ke kasur saja."  
Si jabrik membuka botol soda yang mendadak meletup kecil, memicu erangan resah dari si kecil. Kei melotot, Tetsurou langsung kabur. Jika bocah ini benar-benar terbangun dan rewel, Kei bersumpah akan menendang bokong sang kepala keluarga.  
"Shoyo ssssh. Tidur lagi, ya."  
Geliat tak nyaman bocah dalam pelukannya mereda. Napasnya kembali teratur dan wajah gelisahnya berangsur tenang. Kei mengusap-usap dahi lembab itu dengan ibu jarinya.  
Tetsurou mendekat ketika dirasa aman. Ia meletakkan pantatnya pelan-pelan di sebelah Kei. Meminimalisir gerakan yang akan membuat Shoyo terbangun atau Kei menggebuknya.  
"Sudah kubelikan obat turun panas juga," bisiknya. "Jaga-jaga kalau dia akan demam betulan."  
"Salah siapa mengajaknya hujan-hujanan ketika aku tidak di rumah."  
Si jabrik meringis. "Kehujanan, Kei. Ya ampun."  
"Makanya bawa payung kemana-mana. Kalau tidak mau, minimal bawa jas hujannya Shoyo."  
"Kau nggak mengkhawatirkanku?" Tetsurou memasang wajah terluka. "Masa cuma jas hujannya Shoyo yang harus kubawa?"  
"Ya kalau begitu bawa payung. Aku tahu kau bukannya orang lemah yang bakal ambruk setelah kehujanan jadi ngapain aku harus khawatir."  
"Kyaaa, Kei selalu mengerti aku."  
Pria pirang itu menyikut rusuk Tetsurou sebelum berhasil dipeluk. Ia bangkit dari sofa, meninggalkan pria yang tengah mengaduh-aduh ngilu sambil mempertahankan botol sodanya agar tidak tumpah. Bisa gawat kalo karpetnya basah, masa ia harus berkelana cari binatu yang masih buka di tengah malam.  
Salah Tetsurou juga sih. Ia mengajak Shoyo hujan-hujanan selepas beli jajan di _konbini_. Niatnya sih akan membeli payung, tapi si kecil sudah terlanjur lihat banyak orang yang menerobos hujan. Sekalian saja ia ikutan agar Shoyo tahu enaknya mandi hujan (karena Kei jelas bakal melarangnya).  
Akibatnya, ia harus menerima konsekuensi mode galak yang (harusnya) sudah dipensiunkan Kei sejak menikah. Jika berurusan dengan putra semata wayang mereka, tingkat keganasan Kei bisa berlipat mengalah-ngalahi jaman mereka pacaran dulu. _Shoyo sih, pakai sakit segala._ _Nggak kasihan apa sama ayahnya yang jadi korban KDRT seharian ini? Bagaimana kalau disuruh tidur di sofa juga sebagai hukuman?_  
"Tetsu-san." Panggil Kei dari ambang pintu kamar. "Kau ngapain tiduran di situ? Ikut masuk sini!"  
Dan Tetsurou _ngibrit_ sebelum Kei berubah pikiran.

 

16.10  
06.07.17


End file.
